


Cherries

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Birthday, Bottom Mycroft, Frosting, Fruit, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft surprises Greg on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dvancecinco](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dvancecinco).



Greg slammed his car door closed. Another late night. They'd made some effort to acknowledge his birthday at the Yard, but they'd been called out as soon as the donuts were opened. It was all fine. Another bad one off the streets, but it made for a long day. He dragged himself tiredly up the walk to his flat.

Mycroft had told Greg he was gone all week, so when he unlocked the door he expected an empty flat. Instead a mouthwatering smell came from the kitchen.

"I thought you had a conference," he said, hanging up his coat.

"It is your birthday," said Mycroft, stepping out of the kitchen. His suit coat was off and sleeves rolled up, a tasteful apron protecting his clothes.

"I had no idea you could cook." Greg stepped over and kissed him gently.

"I can when the occasion requires. I made your favorite. Please, have a seat." He had his tiny long-suffering smile on. It made Greg wonder how long he’d been planning this.

Greg smiled warmly and sat at the small kitchen table. Mycroft poured him a glass of wine and went back to attending the stove. Greg leaned back and enjoyed the view of him bending over to check the oven. He felt lighter already; an evening with Mycroft always made things better.

Mycroft cursed and Greg grinned, despite the smell of burning food. "The potatoes are a little crisp," announced Mycroft.

"It's fine," Greg resisted the urge to get up and help him, knowing it would just irritate his lover further. Instead he made sure he was sipping his wine when Mycroft turned around with two plates. "Thank you," he said, setting the glass down.

"You're welcome." Mycroft set the plates on the table and hung up the apron. Greg filled his wine glass as he sat. Bravely he took a bite of the potatoes, washing it down with more wine.

Mycroft watched him. "Gregory, you are not required to eat them."

"You should try the cafeteria at the Yard on a night shift. This is delicious," Greg gave him an easy smile and ate more.

Mycroft shook his head. "I do confess the cake is store-bought."

"And not from Tesco's I'd wager." Greg tried the meat and found it more edible.

"You would be correct," Mycroft pushed his own potatoes to one side. "I ordered it before I left."

"Did the conference go well?" Greg poured himself more wine.

Mycroft shrugged. "It went as I calculated, and that is all I can say. I understand you solved your case today?"

"Did. A simple one, really. But still satisfactory." And not requiring Sherlock, he didn't mention. “Sometimes that’s all you can ask for.”

“Indeed.” Mycroft raised his glass. “Happy Birthday, and here is to many more.”

“Cheers,” smiled Greg, clinking their glasses together. He took a sip and set his down, reaching across the table for Mycroft’s tie and pulling him into a loving kiss.

Mycroft moaned softly against his lips before pulling away and smoothing down his shirt.

Greg chuckled. He got up and walked around the table to kiss him again. “Don’t know what I did to deserve such a handsome man.”

Mycroft blushed and fidgeted with his wine glass. Greg ran a hand through his hair, taking a moment to admire him, which only made him blush deeper. He cleared his throat. “Shall we stop pretending that this is edible and start on the cake instead?”

“Oh, I suppose if you twist my arm and tell me it’s chocolate.”

“Of course. It’s in the refrigerator.”

Greg walked to the fridge and found the cake on the bottom shelf. He bent over slowly to retrieve it, knowing he’d put it there on purpose. It was only a small cake, but the frosting looked delicious as he pulled it out and carried it to the table. Mycroft had pushed the plates to the side and topped off their glasses. Greg set it down and Mycroft squeezed his hand. “Happy Birthday,” he said gently.

Greg’s heart skipped. Mycroft didn’t talk all of love, but this, all of this, meant the same. He leaned down and kissed him yet again, squeezing his hand. Mycroft hooked a hand around his waist and drew him into his lap. Watching Greg’s face, he dragged his finger through the edge of the frosting and offered it to him.

Smiling, Greg slowly sucked the digit into his mouth, watching his lover’s eyes turn dark. He took special care to lick the tip, feeling the unique whorl of his fingerprint. Mycroft’s breath caught. Slowly his lover withdrew his finger, leaning in to kiss him.

Greg pulled away after a moment; he’d noticed a couple of cherries on the cake. Watching Mycroft, he plucked one off and dropped it in his mouth. Mycroft raised an eyebrow, but a moment later his lips parted in a silent ‘oh’ when Greg stuck his tongue out to reveal a perfect knot.

Mycroft shivered, cock twitching underneath Greg. Still grinning, Greg slipped out of his lap and onto his knees, reaching for his fly. “It’s your birthday,” muttered Mycroft, carding a hand through his hair.

“And I want to do this,” He somehow located Mycroft’s cock through the layers of fabric and carefully pulled it out, looking back up at his lover’s eyes as he licked the slit, tasting chocolate and cherry and pre-cum.

Mycroft smiled softly, his secret smile that Greg was certain was just for him. It was as if the  careful, icey mask were stripped away, leaving something raw and open. It passed in a moment, changing to something a bit more guarded, but Greg didn’t mind, because he had seen.

Closing his eyes, Greg went down on him with vigor, making his lover moan. Elegant fingers scratched along his scalp, encouraging him deeper. Mycroft’s cock hit the back of his throat and he swallowed around him. “Gregory,” he panted.

Greg pulled off and wiped his mouth, smiling. “Cake? Or should I take you to the bedroom and fuck you?”

Mycroft licked his lips. Reaching over, he plucked another cherry off the cake and offered it to Greg. Opening his mouth, Greg let him drop it in, and, watching with heated eyes, he did his party trick again. Mycroft moaned. “Forget the bloody cake.”

Nothing got Greg going like making Mycroft swear. He got to his feet and took Mycroft's hand, leading him quickly out of the kitchen, down the hall and into his bedroom. He stripped Mycroft fast, tossing everything onto the dresser in a heap that made his lover roll his eyes. "On the bed, hands and knees," ordered Greg, starting on his own clothes

Mycroft looked over his shoulder as he quickly stripped. Greg’s cock was a bit shorter and thicker, but he had no doubts that he could still give Mycroft just what he needed. First, though, he had to prepare his lover.

Kneeling behind Mycroft, Greg spread his cheeks. He licked up his perineum, tonguing his rim. “Stop fucking teasing,” Mycroft growled.

Chuckling, Greg swatted his arse. “Patience.”

Mycroft pillowed his head in his arms, grumbling. It soon turned to moans as Greg’s talented tongue penetrated him, licking him open. Greg held his hip with one hand, the other reaching down to adjust himself.

“Please,” Mycroft panted, rocking back against his tongue. The most patient man Greg knew had none when it came to what he could do in bed. If he were another man, it would inflate his ego. As it was, their bed was a precious garden of delights he would guard with his last breath.

Pulling back, he fetched the lube from the side table. He slicked himself and fingered Mycroft for a minute before lining up, knowing his lover liked it rough. Greg grabbed Mycroft’s hips and drove in hard and fast.

Mycroft cried out, reaching down to grab his cock. Greg fucked him hard and fast, moaning at the way his body clenched at him. If they were younger he would try to drag it out, but he was perfectly happy to fill his lover over and over again, listening to his grunts and moans, his hand moving fast on his cock.

Pulling out, Greg flipped him over and entered him again, watching Mycroft’s face. The smile reserved only for his lover crossed his face again, that unguarded moment back for a precious second before he reached up to pull Greg down for a kiss. Greg kissed him gently, mindful of where his tongue had been. He ran a hand through Mycroft’s thin hair, smiling back down at him.

“Happy Birthday,” said Mycroft softly, stroking himself again.

Greg smiled broader, fucking him slowly, cupping his cheek. Mycroft turned his head and kissed his palm. _So beautiful_ , thought Greg: pale skin, freckles and deep blue eyes.

Gasping, the eyes slipped closed. A moment later Mycroft came over his hand, cum pooling on his stomach. Greg groaned and gave a few more thrusts, filling him, dropping his head to Mycroft’s shoulder. Mycroft hummed happily, running his fingers through his hair again.

Wrapping his arms around Mycroft, Greg settled in, not minding the mess. Just as he started to drift off, Mycroft’s stomach growled. Chuckling, Greg kissed him. “Come on, I think that cake is calling for us.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank MyLittleCornerOfSherlock for the cherry idea. And themadkatter13, beautifully heeled and beltainefaerie for beta
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
